Trusting Ruben
by SlimSwiftHZ
Summary: First finding sky fanfic just try it T for swearing. FULL DESCRIPTIONY THINGY ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! Ever since Antony left Arianna broken,she's had problems trusting people. So when a new boy Ruben Morgenstern joins her school, things have being going very... weird. She finds her soul finder is dead... but then things are not as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, well this is my first finding sky fanfic. **

**Full description-**

Ever since Antony left Arianna broken, shes had problems trusting people. So when a new boy Ruben Morgenstern joins her school, things have being going very... weird. She finds her soul finder is dead... but then things are not as they seem.

How do savants cope without there soul finder, some go mean and angry at everyone others drink themselves into oblivion...but knowing your soul finder and knowing they want nothing to do with you that's worse, do you just forget about them like they want you to or do you fight?

Will Arianna fly away from all this mess or stand and fight it, or just ignore it in the hope of it going away.

Join the adventures of Arianna Benedict and Ruben Morgenstern as they try to live without their other half.

"How do you look at the person you're in love with and tell yourself its time to walk away."

**So this is about Arianna, she's another Benedict child, that I made up. Hope you like it x**

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a skinny Hispanic looking girl with brown hair and 4 ear piercing. I fiddled with my hair and quickly put it in a pony tail, I loved when my hair was out flying in the wind but I always put it in a pony for school…. Don't ask why it just one of those things.

I was wearing my doc marten boots and dark blue skinny jeans with a hoodie on.

"Arianna quickly hurry up, your going to be late for school. Your lifts already here" I heard my mom say.

Oh yeah… introduction…. Hi I'm Arianna Benedict, I have 7 brothers Zed, Yves, Xav, Will, Victor, Uriel, Trace and 4 sisters Sky, Pheonix, Crystal and Diamond. I'm a savant like the rest of my family but my power is levitation, I can make myself fly or others and I can move people like trip them up or push them over with out touching them I can also make a shield around me and my sense of hearing is really good which is a bit random….. but hey ho i'm glad to have it. If your wondering no I haven't found my soul finder… yet. Unlike my lucky older brothers Zed, Yves, Xav and Trace, two of them are married- Trace and Yves.

I quickly ran downstairs an into my best friend car, her name was Gabriella but we all called her Gabby she had red hair which she always wore in a bun.

"Hey Ria guess what!" She said as soon as I got in the car,

"What?"

"We've got some fresh meat.. yeah we got some new kids coming today."

"Coool Girl or Boy?"  
"Boy, our age called Ruben apparently got kicked out of his old school."

"Woop woop, do you think he's going to be hot?" I joked, my friends knew I wasn't that into boys i'm not gay but I just don't go out with boys, i'm waiting for my soul finder and I have some trust issues since...

"Oooh finally some other boy. Seriously girl since that Adam or whatever his name was, you have just went of boys or something. Its not normal."

"Just waiting for the perfect one." I said

"fussy much."

"sorry I don't go out with everything with a pulse." I joked, Gabby went out with loads of boys hoping they were The One, but got her heart broke a lot, 'she wears her heart on her sleeve.' As my other friend Becky says.

We pulled into school, we were late so we quickly ran to our form and ran to our seats at the back, Gabby nodded towards a boy he had light green eyes and brown floppy hair his skin was tanned he wore black casual jeans with a white tee shirt with a pair of grey hi tops he also had a leather jacket on but he had taken that off and it was draped over his seat and he was surrounded by the 'popular group', then Gabby whispered,

"That's Ruben."

"Class settle down as you can all see we have a new student class this is Ruben Morgenstern," Mr Lightwood said pointing at Ruben, "As he is knew he will need a guide, and the next person on the chart is.." He looked at the chart, "Arianna." Aw crap. "Arianna introduce yourself." I stood up,

"Hey i'm Arianna." He flicked a look at me and quickly dismissed me exactly like Zed.

Gabby nudged me and winked. No thanks bet he has a ego the size of China. Then the bell went, I ran out of class hoping that Ruben would forget about me being his guide but he ran behind me,

"Arianna, hey Arianna wait up. Arianna."

_Stop Arianna! _

I stopped dead in my tracks HE was a Savant but there was something different about his telepathy. He ran up behind me.

"how come yours is different to others?" I said

"Huh?" he said confused

"When you 'talked' to me it was different to everyone else."

"Oo youre a savant."

"yeah yeah urm listen I got to go… bye." Then I ran for it. I had only talked with one other boy with telepathy not including family but this was different. It was weird.

I wonder if hes in the savant net…

I walked into English I sat at the back by myself….. Yeah non of my friends are in my English so i'm by myself Then Ruben walked in and came sat by me.

_Find another seat _I telepathically said to Ruben.

_Woow talk to me again _ he said

_Why you weirdo _Doesn't this creep get the point

_Hey i'm not a creep _

_Some people would beg to differ _

He didn't have a come back for that, so I decided to listen to Miss, drone on about Macbeth and how England was so interesting.

"hey Riri how you finding the-" Ruben said but didn't finished I turned around and glared at him,

"Don't Call me …That." I said and turned back around,…. No one and I mean No one calls me Riri…. Not anymore.

After class I ran out and went to science….Mondays were soo boring. I don't know why but I wanted to talk to Rubin again, so to distract myself I started talking to Zed.

_Hey Zed_ I sent a telepathic message to Zed

_Hi Ria Wassup. _

_Nothing much just wondering if you know if the new kid Ruben Morgenstern is on the net _

_Why is he a savant_

_No I just thought normal people were on the net_

_Oh yeah_

Then I cut off with him and started talking to Pheonix

_Hey Pheonix are you busy?_

_Nope got a free period, why what's the matter_

_You know when you met Yves how did you know he was your soul finder_

_Oo well I dunno I just had this tingly feeling and then I wanted to be with him even though I knew I couldn't, and then I wanted to protect him from the bad people._

_Thanks Phee._

_Anytime Ria._

Wish I had a soul finder, oh my god what if he was dead. He is dead I don't know why but I feel like he's dead, if he was alive I would be able to feel him and then find him but I cant.. OhMyGod i'm going to be by myself for the rest of my life.

**Ok Arianna may be over reacting but lets just say she's a Over dramatic person. Well Ive already pre-wrote about 20 chapters of this story, so ill try and update as much as possible. Hope you liked it. REVIEW!**

**~What do you think of Ruben?**

**~What do you think of Arianna and her maybe dead soulfinder?**

**SlimSwiftHZ**

**x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii my one follower this chapter is dedicated to four awesome people who live by the name of-**

**Sevenofdiamonds7**

**AND**

**Books (guest)**

**AND**

**Candyrainbowlove (Guest)**

**AND**

**xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx**

**Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you! For the reviews and follow I was at school when I got the email, I was on a hype for the whole day so my friends now believe i'm on drugs…which i'm not by the way. **

**Chapter 2 Hope you like it!**

_Wish I had a soul finder, oh my god what if he was dead. He is dead I don't know why but I feel like he's dead, if he was alive I would be able to feel him and then find him but I cant.. OhMyGod i'm going to be by myself for the rest of my life._

_Arianna what's the matter _Ruben telepathically said

_Piss off _ I was not in the best of moods right now and he was not helping, he was fine he would find his soul finder one day and they'll be happy together while ill go cold and evil and die alone.

WHY ME! Why did I have to end up with a dead soul finder its not fair,

_Why not you _ a little voice in the back of my head said. True but couldn't it happen to one of the bad guys who are already evil.

For the rest of the day I was in a mood, all my friends tried to find out what it was, but I ended up snapping at them. I was already going evil.

I was walking around school moodily when I bumped into sky,

"Arianna what's the matter?"

"Nothing." I said and started walking away. Sky chased after me,

"I know something's wrong tell me and we'll be able to sort it." We stood there in silence

"Please Arianna or ….. ill get Zed to find out when your shields are down." That's what they did last time with the other guy… that's how they found out about him. They waited until I was really tired and then they read my mind. I hate my family sometimes.

"Fine. Its about my soul finder."

"yeah what about him? Have you found him?"

"no hes d-dead." I said. Sky gave me a hug,

"Aw i'm soo sorry." I quickly walked away before I did something stupid.

She knew I wanted to be by myself so she let me walk away. I walked out of school but got stopped by Zed's Biker mates,

"Hey Zed's sister. Where are you going?" One of his stupid mates shouted I think he's called Sean,

"Home." I said and carried on walking,

"Uh don't think Zed will be okay with that." He said walking beside me,

"Well I don't really give what Zed will be okay with." But he kept chasing me so I tripped him up with my power and then I ran for it before he could come chasing me again.

I ran to the forest no one hanged out there and it was peaceful and helped me think.

_Ria, where the hell are you. Sky and James told me about you running off and about your soul finder. I'm sorry but running isn't going to help anything. _ Zed sounded annoyed

_Zed how the hell would you know, you and Sky are fine all that happened is she got kidnapped, shes not dead is she, shes still alive so shut up acting like you know how this feels because you don't, no one does. Okay so shut up… just Shut up and Leave me ALONE. _ Zed acting like a big shot like always. I closed my eyes and listened to the birds chirping and the other forestry sounds.

I ended up falling asleep, I quickly looked at my watch it was 4.00pm so school was over, I carefully got up and started trudging home… maybe ill find another guy even if he isn't my soul finder.

When I got home, everyone smothered me like it was a baby, it was horrible. I just wanted to scream at them to leave me alone. So I went and watched some TV but I put a shield up so the next person to come hug me or rub my back will go flying across the room.

The Unlucky person was Sky she came to hug me but got threw onto the other couch on the other side of the room, she looked really shook up, Zed got pissed and started shouting at me I know he wanted to hit me but he'd be chucked across the room as well.

For the next couple of weeks my family were treading on egg shells scared I was going to do something, and I took full advantage of this situation, I did what I wanted, when I wanted and no one stopped I wondered how long this was going to last when one day I was watching TV and Victor walked in,

"Okay Arianna budge over and give the remote. I'm in the same boat as you I don't know about my soul finder. So this 'special treatment' stops now."

Well it was nice while it lasted.

At school I was fine I said sorry to my friends for snapping and they forgave me saying 'everyone has bad days' but Ruben was annoying as hell, I missed him don't ask why but he was always there bugging me saying I was his guide

We were in English watching this boring video so I decided to talk to Ruben telepathically even though he was sitting by me.

_Hey Rube_

_Rube?_

_Yeah it sounds cool_

_Okay hi Ari_

_Rube_

_Yes Ari_

_Have you found your Soul Finder yet_

_I think so, but she doesn't know yet i'm waiting to see how long it takes for her to figure it you?_

_Well that's mean, and I thought I did ages ago, but no mines dead._

_What do you mean you thought?_

_This dude called Antony came and said we were soul finders he was really nice and I believed it but he was bad news and just used me, we weren't actually soul finders he was just bull shitting._

_Woow Sorry that sounds Tight_

_Yeah but i'm never ganna find mine hes dead_

_How can you be so sure?_

_I thought if he was alive id be able to feel it, like a pull towards him which would help me find him. There used to be a little pull But theres no pull anymore so ive came to the conclusion that's hes dead so i'm just going to turn cold and ugly by myself._

_Hmm well that's kinda stupid I think your soul finder is out there somewhere waiting for you._

_Well oh wise Rube, where is my soul finder._

_Ari you look for him but you miss the obvious places, like the people in Wrickenbridge and maybe you don't feel the pull because hes right in front of you._

_Ar Rube when did you become so wise_

_I always have been wise_

_Pfft sureee._

_What's your power._

_Levitation, I can fly and make others fly and push them over and punch them with out touching them and ive got this shield and I have this awesome hearing. How bout you?_

_Awesome make me hover please just a little bit, and urm… water._

_What do you mean water?_

_Ill explain after you make me hover._

I concentrated on Ruben and willed him to hover a bit and he did only 3cm off the chair but anymore would be to obvious. Then I abruptly dropped him and pushed him to the side with my power.

I leaned down to wear he fell off his chair,

"So can you explain your 'water power'."

He quickly got up off the floor and sat back on his chair.

_You pack a hard shove._

_The suspense of not knowing your power is killing me.._

_Okay chill, well I can basically control it like I can make that bottle of water of Miss' desk explode._

_Cool go on do it then._

He concentrated on the bottle and then with a loud BANG the bottle exploded and water went everywhere. But then I don't know how to explain it bit it was like the water was taking a detour all the drops turned to me and it took my so much by surprise so I ended up getting splattered by all the water.

_Aw thanks Rube._

_I can make you dry again you know._

_Pleasee make me dry again._

_One condition._

_What,_

_I get to come to your house and you give me a proper flying experience._

_Done tomorrow at my house 4 o'clock._

Then as if someone got a hair dryer and sucked all the water off me, I was dry again. Wow I looked down at my clothes shocked. I had never seen a gift like this before.

Then the bell went, :o I was talking to Ruben for a hour, wow it didn't feel like that.

_Tomorrow at 4. _Ruben said, he winked at me then walked off leaving me.

I don't know why but I felt bare without Ruben. Like I needed him. Wow what is wrong with me.

**Well Arianna and Ruben get abit close. What's happening between them two? But Arianna hurt Sky :L which was mean. Anyway REVIEW+FOLLOW!**

**SlimSwiftHZ**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi sorry about any confusion with the chapters. Thank you for the review;**

**Sevenofdiamonds7**

**xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx**

'_Tomorrow at 4.' Ruben said, he winked at me then walked off leaving me. _

_I don't know why but I felt bare without Ruben. Like I needed him. Wow what is wrong with me._

The next day I tidied my room so every inch was clean, I was smoothing out my bed (I sound so much like my mom :s ) when Ruben knocked on the door, Sky answered it

_Ria there's a boy at the door for you_ she telepathically said,

I ran downstairs to see Ruben talking to Sky about school, and then he saw me,

"Hey Ari, how you doing."

"Hi Rube, fine you."

"Yeah fine." He said but it was so awkward 'because Sky was still standing there.

"Urm…. Rube do you wanna come upstairs."

"Would love to." He said with a wink which must have give Sky the wrong impression.

_Arianna what do you think your doing, I know you lost your soul finder and everything but going off with the first boy you see isn't going to solve it. _ Sky angrily telepathed to me.

Bet she had told everyone now.

"So flying."

I concentrated and he hovered a bit then I concentrated even harder and pushed him up so he was flouting in the air.

I went a get my bottle of water my mouth was starting to go really dry. I ended up tripping breaking my concentration, so Ruben fell and then he wacked his face on the floor then my bottle of water exploded so I was soaked and Rubens face was red and looked a bit bruised.

"oh god I am so sorry. Does your face hurt?"

"Its fine seriously, I don't think you've messed up my amazing good looks."

"Phew I started to panic then." I said jokingly.

I just noticed how close we were, I could feel his breath on face,

"I'm sorry about the water." He said, and then he dried me again…. Dried that was a weird word. He reached up and put a lock of hair behind my ear, then he started to lean in even more, I looked into his eyes…. They were really blue, they look nicer up close.

Then Xav just had to come in and ruin the moment, when he walked in his eyes widened, me and Rubin quickly moved away from each other,

"What happened to your face?" Xav said to Ruben

"I tripped." He said.

_You are such a bad liar. _I mentally said to him.

_Well i'm on the spot. Your brothers really annoying has he never heard of knocking. _

"What happened to knocking Xav?" I said, would I have kissed Ruben if he didn't come in….

"Well I have but I don't believe in knocking, lets just imagine what you would be doing if I didn't interrupt_._" Xav said making kissy faces

"Grow up Xav. It's not like you and crystal are innocent." I said now he was going to tell the family we were kissing and then they were going to be on my case.

Xav turned bright red, and turned to Ruben,

"You want to put a wet cloth on your face or it'll bruise." Then he walked out. As soon as he went Ruben turned to me,

"Do you have a cloth I can borrow?"

"Yeah wouldn't want your pretty face to get all bruised." I joked. I went downstairs to the kitchen where the cloths were kept, I stood outside the kitchen for a bit, listening to my family talking about me and how 'reckless' I was. I barged in there went to get a cloth and walked straight out not saying a word to any of my family.

I went back upstairs to Ruben, I gave him the cloth then I remembered,

"Shoot I forgot to wet it." I said feeling dumb, Rubin didn't say anything or hand me the cloth back, he was concentrating on the cloth then slowly the cloth turned from light blue to dark blue like some ones soaked it.

"Oh yeah your gift." I mumbled feeling really stupid.

We sat in silence for a while then Ruben spoke up,

"Have you thought anymore about that thing I said about your soul finder."

"I think I might let Crystal, she's Xav's –the boy who interrupted us before- soul finder, take a look. She's a soul seeker so she'll be able to tell."

Ruben looked at his watch,

"Crap I got to go, but quickly promise me you'll still talk to me after your thing with Crystal."

"Why wouldn't I talk to you." I asked confused.

"Just promise…. Please."

"Fine I promise ill still talk to you."

"Thanks. Bye Ari see you tomorrow." Ruben said then he ran off.

After Ruben left I went downstairs and into the lounge and saw everyone watching Jack Reacher.

_Hi, I was wondering when your free if you could just check to see if my soul finder really is dead. _ I said to Crystal.

_Sure do you want to now? _ She instantly replied

_Yeah in the kitchen._

Crystal whispered something to Xav got up and walked into the kitchen I waited for a bit then I followed her,

She held out her hand I put my hand in it, her eyes went misty for a bit then she looked confused,

"He's not dead." She said still looking confused,

"Really! Oh My God that's good news, but is something up with him?"

"I don't know I can just see your room but it's a kinda birds eye view like hes flying, then I see our house. Well all I can say is he's been in the house and your room very recently. Hope that helped." I didn't reply though, I knew who my soul finder is, it was… Ruben, and he knew,

_she doesn't know yet i'm waiting to see how long it takes for her to figure it out._

It all made sense why I thought about him so much and how his telepathy was different to other but then it dawned on me This was all just a big game to him, _how long it takes for her to figure out_, I hated him, the dickhead let me believe my soul finder was dead and he didn't do shit. Well lets see how he copes with no soul finder. He also knew I was going to find out tonight that it was him, and knew that I wouldn't speak to him after he did that. Why couldn't I have a soul finder who nice and actually cares about me instead of a dick who thinks i'm a game. Crystal stood there,

"Ria are you okay?" she asked,

"Yeah i'm fine, not feeling that well." I lied. I suddenly felt really drained, "Think I might have a nap." I said then walked back into my room I jumped onto my bed and instantly fell asleep, to a horrible dream that basically said that 'Ruben didn't tell me that we were soul finders because he hates me and is better than me' so now Ruben deserves better than me. Well this is nice isn't it.

**She finds out YAY :D …but she doesn't seem the happiest.**

**~ Do you think its going to take long for her to forgive him for hiding their relationship?**

**~If you were a savant and that happened to you, would you be pissed off?**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASEEEEEE!**

**SlimSwiftHZ**


	4. Chapter 4

**:D Hi THANK YOUU SOOOO MUCH! For all the reviews and follows you guys rock!**

**Looksatbooks- Thanks for the three reviews :p Ive read all your fanfics, theyre really good. Update them soon please! And Thanks for the tips x**

_I jumped onto my bed and instantly fell asleep, to a horrible dream that basically said that 'Ruben didn't tell me that we were soul finders because he hates me and is better than me' so now Ruben deserves better than me. Well this is nice isn't it._

The next morning when my mom tried to wake me up for school I kept moaning and using my amazing acting skills, in the end I won, my mom went downstairs and got me a hot water bottle and then just left me for the rest of the day apart from when she told me she had made me some lunch. I know its stupid but I couldn't go to school and face him. Its just how could he not tell me I mean its not like it's a little thing he's my soul finder my 'other half' how could he just not tell me. Ugh the dick head I don't care about him, fuck if we are soul finders or whatever but I still hate him and nothing Is going to change that. Nothing!

_Ari how come you're a no show at school? _Ruben said. I ignored him, half an hour later he annoyed me again,

_Have I done something? _I ignored him again, he better get used to the silent treatment 'cause I aint giving him anything else…..Hmm that sounded better in my head.

The next day my mum didn't believe that I was sick so I had to go in to school, Ruben missed registration I got really scared I don't know why, I was panicking what if something happened to him. But next lesson –maths- He walked in late, he sat in the row behind me,

_Hey, nice to see you in school, why were you off yesterday? _ Ruben said. I was about to reply, I wanted to I really wanted to but then I remembered i'm ignoring him so I ignored my longing and concentrated on maths.

_Arianne why are you ignoring me, If ive done something tell me and then we can sort it out. _His annoying but oddly sweet voice came again. I ignored him again, but this time he didn't annoy me again…. Until the end of class,

_I know you know what we are to each other Arianna so why are you ignoring me. _I carried on ignoring him.

When the bell went for lunch I ran –not a slow run but a proper one like the one you use for a race- to the canteen, trying to run from Ruben but I tripped on the way to school, my ankle was killing so I couldn't run that fast so Ruben easily caught up with me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me into an empty classroom as soon as the classroom door closed he said,

"Why are you ignoring me?" I just sat down in a chair and looked into air.

"Please Arianna. Do you know what we are to each other?" 'Yeah we're fricking soul finders you forgot to mention' I wanted to say but I just stayed silent. Ruben ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He turned the chair in front of me around so it was facing me then he sat down,

"You promised you wouldn't ignore me." He said going to hold my hand but I moved it, I was really annoyed now he doesn't tell me that we are soul finders letting me believe that mine was dead then when I do find out he expecting me to suddenly forgive him. I stood up,

"That's before I found out we are soul finders, is this just some big game to you. 'Oh lets see how long it takes for her to figure it out, and while that's happening ill let her believe that i'm dead.' You know I was so mean to everyone when I thought you died, I hurt my family I used my power on one of my sisters. I cried so much, but you wouldn't care you were probably with your mates betting on how long it would take for me to figure it out. You know what I'd rather be with that dickhead faux soul finder than with you." I shouted and then walked out of the classroom leaving a shocked Ruben. Maybe I could live without my soul finder. I walked to the canteen got a tuna sandwich and sat down next to Gabby, Becky and my other friend Hanna and the guys Liam, Alex and Josh.

Gabby has green eyes and sleek red hair. Becky has thick dark hair with light brown skin with dark brown eyes. Hanna had black straight hair she had a strip of hair shaved off above her ear, and she had fair skin and piercing green eyes. Josh has dark hair, olive skin and grey eyes. Alex had blonde hair and lightly tanned skin with green. Liam had ashy blonde hair that fell in waves over his forehead he has hazel coloured eyes and fair skin.

"Hey guys do you wanna do something on the weekend?" I asked, I need to get out i'm not going to sit and mope over Ruben, I didn't need him.

"Well Kristy is throwing a party tomorrow me and Becky are going if you want to come. Hanna isn't coming shes grounded."

"Sure I'd love to, and Han what did you do?" Hanna was the quiet one in the group….. well not quiet but sometimes she'd just sit there and stare into space or stare at one of us.

"Oh my dad walked in on me and Jay making out on the bed, so he started raving about 'how I was to young to have kids' and now i'm grounded for 2 weeks." Hanna dad was really strict, and Jay was Hanna's boyfriend of two years, seriously if they were savants they would totally be soul finders.

"Are you guys coming to Kirstys party?" I asked the guys but they were to engrossed in talking about some basketball game.

"Anyway what's happening between you and Ruben?" Gabby asked. Oh Crap.

"Nothing why?" I lied, If it did work out I would've told them but it didn't.

"I know something is going on, ive got lots of evidence." She said and nudged me.

"come on lets hear this amazing evidence."

"Well I saw him on Sunday going into your house, and then today Sky and your brother were talking about you two." Seriously what is Sky and Zed problem they need to stop interfering in MY business.

"Guys, there is nothing going on between me and Ruben apart from the fact that I dislike him…. a lot." I said, well it was kinda the truth, then I heard someone cough behind me, it wasn't a proper cough it was a -excuse-me- cough. I turned around to see the one and only Ruben frickin Morgenstern and he looked….hurt.

**:( poor Ruben. REVIEWWW!**

**and FOLLOW!**

**SlimSwiftHZ **

**x**


End file.
